Yangu Senshi
Yangu Senshi (Lit, Japanease for Young Warrior) is the current host of the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech. He has begun his journey as a ninja, and plans to go far into the shinobi world. Appearance Yangu has medium length spiky, silver-blonde hair, going down to the middle of his back. His skin is a creamy white color. He is fairly short, reaching average height for his age, around 16. His eyes are a dark pink. He wears a long dark black scarf, that reachs down to the back of his legs, this is only worn for casual reasons, never on a mission. He wears a overly sized, long-sleeved, tree bark brown robe. He also wears long samurai like pants, tied in the front by a small knot. Underneath his robe, he wears a white shirt, with red outlines. Personality Yangu is a very calm person, and outwardly, his expression seems sad, but don't let this fool you, Yangu can be very kind, caring, and compassionate to any he meets, to those who deem themselves worthy of this recognition. Due to him being the Jinchuriki host of the Zero Tailed Masked Leech, he has a very stern or serious appearance, and one would even deem him heartless looking or cold. This is especially true towards outsiders from neutral or unfriendly neighboring villages, as he demonstrated to Takusan Kanjoo, to which he attacked in cold-blood. History After the events with the Land of the Sky, Amaru journeyed to the several villages in the Land of Fire, learning several medical jutsu, eventually, this lead her to Kusagakure, to which she remained for a longer period of time, then she did in the others. While there, she grew ill, and she began to die, the Kusagakure Council, who reliased the girl was a Jinchuriki Host, decided to place the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech into a new-born child, this child was Yangu Senshi. He grew up, not knowing family, not having anyone, just an old sister, who tried her very best to raise him. To which she did to the best extent. As he became a young boy, he never reliazed that as he was raised, she raised him like a mother would, and it was never revealed to him that she was anything else. As he grew, people had a mixed response towards him, some afraid, others fine, and some didn't care either way. He lived through this confusion through-out his life. As he grew to the age of 10, he met his idol, Imoshinai, at this time, she was just an ANBU, but to him he was everything a Ninja should be. As he trained to become a ninja, he was aided and taught by Imoshinai in the arts of Jutsus and Kenjutsu at the age of 12. His sister became proud of him as he reached the rank of Genin at age 12, and then Chunin at age 13, it wasn't long before he was ready to become a Jounin at age 16, but Imoshinai finds him being more useful to Kusagakure as an ANBU. Abilities Earth Release Yangu has shown exceeding skill in the use of Earth Releases, having found this out in his younger years as a Genin. As he began to train harder and with more force, Yangu has become a proffeciant user of this Elemental Release. Yangu has perfected many of the more moderate skill level jutsu requiring this release, and he has begun to work on the much harder ones, that are A-Rank and above. Kenjutsu For the previous 4 years, Yangu has become accustomed to using a sword, finding a practical use for in combat situations. With the aid of several other shinobi of Kusagakure, Yangu has learned and developed a unique style of fighting with the use of the sword. Among a few others, Yangu has chosen the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist as his role models, or heroes that he looks up with exceeding talent in Kenjutsu. His sword is named, Namida Ha (Lit, Japanease for Tear Blade). He has used this blade for a long time, and the sword itself is perfectly balanced, for defense and offense. Ninjutsu Despite Yangu's expertise with Earth Release being strong, he has chosen to increase his skills in the fields of Kenjutsu and Genjutsu. Throughout his years, he has learned he has skills in the field of Ninjutsu, he neglects it to further other fields of combat. Yangu's desire in Jutsus, is to train under the Kusakage, and learn the unique secret of the Flora Release. Taijutsu Yangu has become a moderate user of Taijutsu, he uses the mild form of combat, making sure to gain skill in this form of combat, incase he were to ever lose his sword, or forced for hand-to-hand combat. His style is strictly based on strong and swift punches, focused and directed towards the chest, sides, and mainly, the throat, hoping to make a quick, and easy kill. Genjutsu Amongst Yangu's primary skills, Genjutsu is one of his best. The Genjutsu he uses, focuses around the use of distorting the location, or Genjutsu abilities, that have the use of flowers, trees, or leaves, (Ex: Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death) This is further enhanced by the chakra and 'aid' from the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech. Dark Chakra The Dark Chakra manifested from the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech is created from the dark emotions and thoughts from the surronding vacinity, this vacinity, has a range of a few miles. The darker and more prominent the darker emotions and thoughts are, the stronger the Dark Chakra. Dark Chakra seems to be more powerful then regular chakra, and as the name states, is clearly more corrupt and evil. As a side note, the more Dark Chakra Yangu creates, the more powerful he becomes, but the more harder the Zero-Tails comes to control, Relationships Imoshinai Odokemono: The Kusakage, is Yangu's idol and hero of all aspects. He admires her for her strong will, and wishes to do his best to protect her. As he grew up, he strived to be more like her, and was consistantly attempting to impress her. This relationship is similiar to an Older Sister and Younger Brother relationship. Quotes "Would... you like to be my friend?" '' ''"Kusagakure is my home, I have friends here, and the Kusakage thinks i'm brave!" Trivia *Yangu Senshi is my first male character on Naruto Fanon. *Yangu's favorite food is: Spicy Shrimp. *Yangu's least favorite food is: Chocolate and sweets. **Yangu's fighting theme is: Anima Libera - by Dj Raaban. **Yangu hobbies are: Sharpening his sword, playing the flute, and long walks. **Yangu is pyrophobic, meaning he has an unusual fear of fire. Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Chunin Category:Characters who's blood type is B